The present invention generally relates to the field of water coolers more particularly a kind of water cooler with a refrigerator or wine cellar, mainly used for home or office areas.
With today's health conscious lifestyle and the need to conserve as much space as possible having both a water cooler and refrigerator are desired for people's daily life. However, if people buy both a refrigerator and a water cooler not only is the cost high, also both occupy a lot of space. So the products with different kinds of both refrigerators and water coolers appeared in the market. Most common designs have one compressor cooling the water tank and cold compartment all at the same time. Others have an evaporator linked with a condenser inline. This system has a problem in distribution of cold energy. When water is used and cold compartment is not, the cold tank is prompting refrigeration system to work and cool water, while refrigerator is getting cooled more then required.
If the refrigerator is used more then the water, the water may become too cold refrigerator compartment is used excessively then the water in the cold tank will freeze, and it could not be defrosted quickly.
So, some designs have two evaporators and two capillaries with one compressor cooling both in a priority sequence one at the time using a Y-Type solenoid valve. But this type of cooler's cost is too high, and is difficult to make it smaller and its not good for volume production.
The technology problems solved by the present invention are to provide a type of water cooler or refrigeration system with a refrigerator or wine cellar, to make the structure design reasonable, and distribute the cooling reasonably, use cooling fully and preventing the cold tank from becoming frozen. The set up for the temperature of the cold tank and cold compartment should be reasonable, to allow cold water to flow out and also guarantee a suitable temperature for the cold compartment.
The technology design adopted by the present invention is a water cooler with a refrigerator or wine cellar, having a water tank inside of the water cooler connected to a water bottle, the water tank lower part connects with a hot tank assembly and cold tank assembly through a hot tank inlet tube and a cold tank inlet tube. The cold tank and hot tank are connected with two water taps through the cold tank outlet tube and the hot tank outlet tube. On the back of the cooler a condenser is installed. The stated cold tank assembly is placed horizontally inside of the cold compartment at its highest point. The stated cold tank assembly includes the cold tank, the evaporator coiled on the outside of cold tank and contained within own tube. Evaporator and cold tank are separated by an air gap whose precise dimensions are controlled by spacers. A tube around the evaporator acts as an enclosure. A fan for circulating air is installed at one end of the tube.
Cold tank inlet tube and cold tank outlet tube installed on the center of the cold tank. The stated cold tank hot water inlet tube connects with hot tank outlet tube by a solenoid valve. Inside of the stated cold tank and cold compartment, the cold tank thermostat and cold compartment thermostat are installed separately. The stated hot tank and compressor are installed under the cold compartment. There is a condensate evaporator above the compressor and under the condensate outlet of the stated cold compartment. The stated hot tank and compressor are installed above the cold compartment. The stated cold compartment condensate outlet has installed an evaporator with a heater plate.